Minnos Offenbacher
Minnos is an artificially created Arrancar who presides in Las Noches Appearance Minnos is a large, muscular young man appearing to be around 17/18. He tends to wear clothing resembling that of a biker gang member. Leather jacket and black jeans usually. His hair is short, bleached blond, and swept back. His eyes are a bluish grey, he has a small scar above his left eye and a few facial piercings. His Hollow mask "remnants" (they cannot truly be called remnants given that he was never an actual Hollow) cover his forehead and extend down over his right eye, forming what looks like half of a knight's helmet visor. His Hollow hole is located exactly where his heart would be and his number is on his right forearm. Personality Minnos is a very rough man on the exterior, becoming verbally violent at the slightest offense, though he normally doesn't actually follow through with his threats. The thing he hates the most is authority in general, thus he despises Kokishin, the main authority for the majority of his short life. When, or if he becomes close to another person, they may actually be able to see that he's actually a rather kind person and devoted to protecting those he care about and destroying those who would threaten them. History Like Theodore and Winston, Minnos is an artificial soul created by Kokishin Nengen. As opposed to his "twin brother" Theodore (they were both first activated on the same day, 12/9) Minnos absolutely hates the idea of himself, Kokishin, and Kokishin's other Modsouls as a psudo-family. Powers and Abilities Minnos' Cero is a simple outward cone, colored dark grey with a white edge and can be fired from his lance's tip, shield's center, or his palm. Zanpakutō In sealed form, it takes the form of a long lance with a circular shield on the middle of it's shaft. Caballero Rebelde In Minnos' released form, the knight's visor covers the bottom part of his face and his full body is covered in white armor. His weapon becomes a long spear connected from the bottom of it's shaft to his right arm by a chain and a large tower shield. Release command: Fight against all Hoja de la Tierra Hoja de la Tierra is an ability that Minnos can use both in his sealed and Res form. Using this ability, Minnos will usually stomp or slam the bottom of his lance to the ground, causing a broadsword blade to erupt from the earth up to 8 meters away from Minnos, standing upright before swinging down at the target. Escudo Honorable Escudo Honorable is a Res-only ability. It forms a sort of partial shell of earth in front of Minnos or an ally. Minnos actually prefers to use this to protect others as opposed to himself, as he finds in cowardly to hide behind a shield like this ability. Jaula de Roca Jaula de Roca creates several bars of rock around the target, forming a cage around them. If the captured has less than 3 Hak over Minnos' Han/Hak average, it requires a significant amount of physical force to break through them. Statistics Trivia *Minnos' design is based off of Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4, one of Kokishin's favorite games. *Offenbacher isn't even a Spainish name.... I think.... I belive it's Russian... I'm not sure, I just heard it somewhere and immediately thought "that sounds like an Arrancar name." Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches